Le CV du séducteur
by Cadavres Exquis
Summary: Quand Kanon veut que Saga lui prête son C.V. il ne va pas par 4 chemins... Attention, âme sensible s'bastenir!


**Le C.V. du séducteur.**

des Cadavres Exquis

_Fic écrite à 4 en cadavre exquis _

.**  
**

C'était un beau jour de printemps, Saga alla dans la ville pour faire ses courses car Kanon avait fait une fête la veille et il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo du temple des gémeaux. Saga était donc au supermarché de Rodorio lorsqu'il interpella une jeune vendeuse pour lui demander l'endroit où était entreposé les boites de sardines. La jeune fille se retourna pour voir le client quand tous les deux furent surpris, mais c'est Saga qui en fut le plus étonné:

- Athéna, qu'est ce que vous faites ici! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bah, je travaille pour avoir de l'argent de poche: j'ai plus un sous chez moi!

- Mais, Athéna... pourquoi ne pas demander aux chevaliers de vous prêter de l'argent ou encore de travailler pour vous? Ils sont là pour vous servir, non?

- Ah mais c'est une bonne chose que tu me dis-là, Saga! fit Saori. Tu as tout à fait raison! Cherche-toi donc un travail et dit aux autres chevaliers de faire de même! C'est un ordre!

Comme c'était l'ordre d'Athéna, après avoir acheter ses boites de conserves, Saga se mit à chercher du travail. Il rentra à son temple et commença donc à rédiger son C.V. et fit passer le mot à tous ses compagnons par téléphone.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais mon frère chéri d'amour? demanda Kanon en voyant son jumeau s'énerver tout seul devant son ordinateur.

- Bah, tu vois bien que je rédige mon C.V.!

- Ah super! Tant mieux, je devais en faire un moi aussi mais comme tu le fais aussi, c'est encore mieux; je n'ai qu'à reprendre le tiens et changer de nom. Et hop! Ce sera fait et l'affaire est dans le sac!

- Quoi? Mais c'est dégueulasse! Il est hors de question que je te le prête! Je ne veux pas faire tout le boulot à ta place!

- Roh, allez, Saga! Soit pas vache!

- Non, c'est non! N'insiste pas, Kanon.

- Bon,... Et si je te faisais une petite gâterie, tu me laisserais recopier?

- Mmmh, ça dépend: quel type de gâterie?

- Je vais te montrer ça.

Sur ces mots, Kanon s'agenouilla et dézippa le bouton du jeans de son frère.

- En plus, tu as de la chance frérot, je suis un vrai pro!

- Ah bon, ce n'est pas ta première fois? demanda Saga, intrigué.

- Demande à Camus ou à Shaka! Aphrodite m'a même surnommé "Bouche d'or" par jalousie!

Kanon décida de ne pas en dire plus et il se mit immédiatement au travail pour prodiguer à son frère l'exquise caresse dont lui seul avait le secret.

Faisant papillonner sa langue autour de son sexe dans un délicieux chatouilli, il le fit grimper au ciel en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour en parler. Saga ne tarda pas à jouir à la grande surprise de son frère qui le regarda avec un air moqueur.

- Je te croyais plus résistant que cela! Bon, tu me files ton C.V? Je crois que je l'ai mérité, non?

- Moi? Pas résistant? s'offusqua Saga.

- Ben oui, je te signale qu'il faut le double de temps à Sorrente, par exemple, pour avoir un orgasme quand je lui fais ça et il passe pour être un éjaculateur précoce.

- C'est parce que tu t'y es mal pris, je te signale! répliqua Saga, de plus en plus vexé. Tu faisais tourner ta langue trop vite et ça me torturait le gland. En fait, je n'ai pris aucun plaisir.

- Pff, je t'ai vexé et tu essais de me faire passer pour un nul au lit! Mais vas-y, on va voir si tu t'y prends mieux que moi!

Saga était piqué au vif. Il décida donc de refuser ce plaisir à son frère.

- Non, moi, je ne suce plus depuis mon éruption d'herpès carabiné, dit-il.

- Eh bien, si tu suces plus, t'as qu'à me faire autre chose, répondit Kanon en se mettant à quatre pattes et en ouvrant largement son anus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit Saga qui avait vraiment décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête.

C'est hélas le moment que choisit Shaka pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Salut, Saga, j'ai perdu mon collier de perles et je me demandais si... Eh mais vous faites quoi?

- Bah, tu vois pas, grand con? On s'apprêtait à s'enculer comme des bêtes! répondit Saga méchamment.

- Ne lui en veux pas, frérot: c'est pas sa faute. À force de se trimbaler toujours les yeux fermés, il passe à côté de tout, renchérit Kanon.

- Comment, mais je suis outré! répondit Shaka, vexé par cette remarque. Et puis sachez, pour votre gouverne, que ce petit rôle de gentil garçon proche de dieu, je ne le joue que pour la série télé! Eh oui, moi j'ai 95 percings et sur tout le le corps, dont 45 uniquement sur les couilles! De plus, j'ai remporté le championnat du monde du plus grand gode jamais enfoncé dans un trou de cul! Oui, j'ai battu le précédent record tenu jusqu'alors par Aphrodite en réussissant à m'enfiler un gode de 152 centimètres! Alors, votre petite enculate incestueuse, franchement, vous pouvez bien la mettre où je le pense!

Les jumeaux avaient la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant que répondre à cette déclaration surprenante de Shaka. C'est finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence que Saga décida de dire quelque chose:

- Beh, Shaka... calme-toi! Mais si tu voulais bien nous laisser, ce serait bien.

Shaka grogna et sortit de la salle en marmonnant "Allez vous faire foutre"...

De nouveau seul, Saga et Kanon reprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Les deux frères se déshabillèrent et commencèrent leur jeu. Saga était déjà excité à l'idée de pouvoir se faire son frère et bandait comme un malade. Kanon, quant à lui, se préparait à être pénétré en montrant délicieusement son cul. La partie pouvait enfin commencer.

Saga empalla donc son frère violemment et sans aucune préparation préalable. Kanon hurla de douleur et se contracta sous le coup de rein fugueux de son frère. Ce fut une enculade mémorable. En effet, Saga ejacula profondément dans l'anus de son frère mais il se retira bien trop vite alors que Kanon ne s'était pas encore décontracté. Saga eut alors la bite arrachée, celle-ci restant coincée dans les fesses de son frère.

Mais rassurez vous, amis lecteurs, tout se termina très bien puisque Saga prêta son C.V. à Kanon et, pour sa bite, comme le dit la comptine chantée encore aujourd'hui par de nombreux apprentis aux Sanctuaire et légèrement déformée pour convenir aux bonnes moeurs;

"On lui a racommodé

Pirouette, cacahuètes

On lui a racommodé

Avec du joli fil doré

Avec du joli fil doré."

FIN.


End file.
